America-Texas Not Good
by GinnyJeanWeasley
Summary: All right! This is my first fan fiction, it's a bit gory at points, explaining the rating. It is about what will happen if America breaks Texas and England has to take care of him. With Russia planning war on the Axis, Sealand feeling neglected, and a mysterious man, this can only mean one thing... trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, so please don't judge if you don't like it. If I make any grammatical mistakes, or I shorten a few words, please, again note, that this is my first fan fiction. So please enjoy, review, favorite, and follow!

* * *

"America!" England screamed in America's ear when he fell asleep at the board meeting, a tone of worry in his voice.

"What?" America moaned, sitting up and stretching.

"Uh..." England stuttered.

America opened his eyes, only wanting to close them right after. In England's hand lie Texas, shattered and _blurry. _

"YOU BLOODY-," America started before being cut off by Russia, and _no one disobeys Russia_.

Russia continued on the drawling subject of war, as America whispered a few choice cuss words under his breath.

Finally, they called for a lunch break, and America screamed, "YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

"Well, someone's taking after me," said England smirking, as America was facing Belarus.

America turned in the right direction after hearing him talk, only to be punched to the ground by Belarus.

"W-why'd you break my glasses?"America moaned on the ground.

"I didn't, your own stupidity caused you to break them while you were asleep, as well as many others," England said, holding back laughter because Flying Mint Bunny landed on America's head and was clawing at his face.

America rolled his eyes, and changed the subject, "Since when did you have sixteen eyebrows Iggy?"

"I never did. Your vision is so bad from your own making, as well as watching so many horror movies with Japan, right in front of the television,"England said right before being called back into the meeting until ten o'clock.

England yawned and climbed into bed, after driving America home, helping him into bed, driving home, taking a shower, drinking his last glass of tea. By then it was eleven thirty.

* * *

The next morning England figured America needed help, so he drove over to his house. America was still asleep by the time that he got there.

England sighed and walked up to America to wake him up. Then America muttered something that caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Arthur," America moaned, turning over.

* * *

End Note:

BOOM! Cliffhanger! Definitely not my last one, though. All spelling and grammar corrections go to my sister, HermioneGtheOboePlayer. (In fact, she fixed the word GRAMMAR.) I would like it a whole lot if you followed her and favorite her, too because she is the reason I have my e-mail, and this account. She is also the reason I will be updating quickly because she threatened to throw me off a cliff if I don't.

_Ya, that's right, thank me! Also thank Bluemist45 for telling me, and in turn my sister, Hetalia in the first place! Thanks *****!  
-HermioneGtheOboePlayer_

And remember, follow, favorite, review, and ship cheese and tree!

_Gosh Gin, you started a sentence off with "and!" How are you even my sister again? By the way confused reader's, whenever something is italics, it is a side comment of mine. I'm too lazy to write HermioneGtheOboePlayer at the end of every note!_

_-_GinnyJeanWeasley (My friends call me Sealand. You know who you are!)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: All right, I might not be updating as much as you all may like, because my mom hid our iPad, the only way we can type at home. I'm going to try and do as much updating today as I can.

* * *

"Alfred?" England said, looking at him confused.

America turned over again, smiling.

England sighed again, knowing the fantasy of him and Alfred was impossible. _It was good while it lasted,_ England thought, as he shook America awake.

America stretched his hand over to his bedside table, searching for Texas, only to face palm in remembrance.

He looked up, eyes traveling a few inches above England's head and asked, "Who are you?"

"Who do you think; you bloody wanker," England said rolling his eyes, all thoughts of his earlier fantasy gone.

"England?" America asked, looking puzzled.

"Obviously," he said, twiddling his thumbs.

As they were on their way to the next board meeting, England little brother, Peter, aka Sealand, tugged on his sleeve.

"Brother!" he exclaimed, "Do you want to go to the park? Can I be a country? Oh! There are so many things to do!" Peter had always been perky. England never wanted him to be a country, not like America, not another war against someone he loved.

"No Peter, you can't go to the park with me, I have a meeting, and you know why you can't be a country."

_Jeez, harsh much? Gosh, you go and ruin MY fantasies with that horribleness. EXPLAIN TO HIM THAT __RUSSIA__ WAS THE ONE THAT CALLED THE BOARD MEETING AND YOU CAN'T REFUSE YOU BLOODY WANKER! BETA reader will just go back to silence now. That's just my two-sense._

"I know! And don't call me Peter!" Peter screamed, before turning to his friend, Wy, looking disappointed.

England sighed, and when they got into the tower, helped America into his seat.

It was another dawdling talk of war and strategy, and America was dozing off again.

* * *

By the time that _this_ meeting was over, it was three thirty.

"Bye, America," said England after helping him in his house and giving him a phone.

When England passed the European Tower, he almost had a heart attack. Sealand was at the top, about to jump.

* * *

End Note:

DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUN! Sorry if you like long chapters; I only do short ones. I do write many, though. Review! Follow! Take my poll! Ship Sarah and Apollo! Bye guys!

_P.S.- Apollo is my AWESOME oboe! I tried to draw a Union Jack and it looks like somebody puked up red, white, and blue. Oh god, I don't know what it's supposed to look like! By the way, you are not the only one bothered by the fact that the name is JUST the European Tower. I am pushing Gin hard to put which tower. Also, it bugs me that England passes the tower on the way back from AMERICA'S house! What the bloody heck! Call me a wanker, but it bugs me! Okay, BETA out! I bug you no longer with my babbling!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry for not updating! I also left off on a cliff hanger, and no one likes that... To the story~!**

* * *

"Sealand! Sealand, come down here right now!" England screamed, voice shaky.

Sealand didn't listen, and jumped. It was like England's whole world went in slow motion. Sealand slowly came flying to the Earth, not a single trace of fear on his face. Slowly he hit the ground. England's world sped up. Sealand's head smashed, and blood dripped from it. One arm shattered, other bones could be seen sticking out of his skin. His legs were positioned in award angles, but miraculously he was still alive.

England ran forward to Sealand, and someone else got Wy of the tower before she could jump as well.

"Peter!" England sobbed, "Peter!"

Sealand moaned and twitched.

"Peter!" England screamed, hugging Sealand closely. Sealand grimaced as soundless tears streamed down his face.

"Br-br-brother," Peter cried out, "ge-get off!"

England backed away, hurt. "Peter, are you okay?" England asked slightly worried now.

"N-n-no!

Ge-get off!" Sealand let go, really hurting inside now.

The guy that was holding Wy came out. Wy was crying to, traumatized.

America herd all of the racket considering the fact that he lived right next to the European towers, and called England.

England picked up, slightly crying, "Who is it?"

"It's America. Do you know what's going on right outside of my door, because-,"

"I'm out here, America, and Peter jumped off of the European towers," England said fighting back sobs.

"WHAT!?" screamed America, "Is he okay? Is he dead? What's going on?"

"He's hurt, he's not dead, and I don't know," England said, placing his gaze on Sealand, "But Peter won't let me anywhere near him! When I tried to calm him down, he just told me to get off, and-and... I CAN'T TAKE IT!" he said, now crying fully.

Sealand got that day and so did Wy for therapy. By the time England fell asleep that night, it was 1:30, and his sleep was filled with nightmares of the scenario from earlier in the day playing over and over again in his mind. When it was morning, he was exhausted.

* * *

**Truly sorry about that guys! Finally updating, yay! No more BETA, if you haven't already noticed. I was getting annoyed with her always looking over my shoulder. Since I am really bad at grammar, she was pretty much changed something in every sentence.**


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily, no one called them into a meeting that morning, but Russia called them to a bar party, and again, _no one disobeys_ Russia.

So, in the mean time, England wen to go check on America.

"'Merica, you got t-t-t-to get up," said England, yawning.

America kept his eyes closed, but sat up in bed.

England had gone through a lot lately, and he was starting to get a serious temper. "ALFRED! I'M IN NO MOOD TO PLAY AROUND! AFTER YOU, I HAVE PETER JUMPING OFF THE TALLEST OF THE EUROPEAN TOWERS! YOU BREAKING YOUR DUMB GLASSES, BECAUSE YOU FELL ASLEEP AT RUSSIA'S MEETING! SO, ALFRED, I'VE HAVE TO HELP YOU AROUND LIKE A BABY! AND PETER IS NOT EVEN LOOKING AT ME! Don't you understand how stressful this is?" England said, pinching the bridge of his nose, aft his outbreak.

America was now sitting straight up in bed, wide eyed and gaping, "Well, if that's what you think of me, I'll just do this by myself," he said getting out of bed and recklessly pushing England out of his house, "Good Riddance!" America screamed before slamming the door.

England couldn't believe that what America jus did. Couldn't he understand the stress that he's going through? England blinked rapidly to stop the tears from falling. Now the two people that he cared the most about hated him.

England spent the rest of the day at home, crying. None of them could understand the pain that he was going through.

He eventually fell into a restless sleep, eyes puffy and stinging in the morning.

* * *

**Okay, yay! Finally out of the time when I write in a format that I hate! Now I can update anytime rather than being limited.**


	5. Chapter 5

England rubbed his stinging eyes as he sat up in bed. The sun was shining slightly through his window and hit his bed. England yawned and went to go to wash his face. It was stained in tears and his eyes were red and puffy. Today, if he wasn't called into a meeting, he'd go to check on Peter. He had been in the hospital for a few days now, and England had no idea what was going on with his youngest colony, or more of a principality.

England quietly put on his trousers and sweater vest. He grabbed his jacket and started to head out the door. The rain was hitting his face as he quickly ran to his little automobile and started to go to the hospital.

* * *

The hospital door quickly swung open as England rushed into the hospital. He walked up to the front desk, "Arthur Kirkland here to see Peter Kirkland."

"Your son?" the women at the front desk asked sympathetically, "Why'd he do it?"

"That's none of your business, now I'd like to see my son," I said looking at her coldly.

She gave me the room number, and went into the elevator. I pressed the third floor button and stood up straight. As the door opened, I ran down the hall, but ran into someone on the way to Peter's room. I looked up and started to apologize, "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I wasn't looking where I was going and-?" The man that I bumped into had short slicked back blond hair and bright blue eyes. I gasped a bit, "Ludwig? What are you doing here?" It was Germany.

"Vell, I found myself in a rather bad situation once my brother got hit by a car." a small boy with sort messy hair and a curl that went off to the left. He had bright caramel, honey amber eyes. He looked worried as he neared Ludwig and I.

"Ludwig, Gilbert is going through more surgery now, and he won't stop calling for you."

"Well, it was nice seeing you two, but it looks like you need to get to something. I hope Gilbert gets better," I said to them.

"Nice seeing you too," Germany said before running back off with Italy, and Italy waved.

I continued down the hall, and into Peter's room. Once I opened the door, my eyes started to fill with tears. Peter was hardly recognizable in the state he was in. He was hooked up to life support and in lots of casts from his legs to his neck.

I stood looking at him for a bit before something happened that I would never forget. I never would in my long life. Never.

* * *

**Cliff hanger, but I'm not as bothered by it because now I can update any time I want! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

The monitor went flat. England's heart sped up as he ran forward to Peter's bedside and hugged him, sobbing. "Move out of the way!" a doctor shouted, and stared trying to revive him. Nothing was working. He could only stand there in shock as they worked. His legs wouldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He never wanted to lose another. He had failed his promise. He was a monster. He was a murderer. That was why he kept changing his personalities. First a scared child, then a pirate, then a punk, then him right now.

His whole world was spinning. Was he okay? What was going on? Everything seemed to be slowing down. Maybe it was the promise... Maybe breaking it was why he was feeling this way... Yes that was it...

...

...

...

He blacked out...

He did not get up...

He could not wake up...

He could not come back...

Ever again...

...

...

...

...

...

It was the mansions haunting.

* * *

**Sorry about all of the '...'s. Gosh, that looks very strange. I really hope you all know what that is. I will not spoil anything if you haven't watched HetaOni. I will give you a summary though. There is pretty much a haunted mansion that Italy heard rumors about, and told America. America and Italy then took the axis and the allies to the mansion. They got stuck. They turn back time to find a way to get every one out... More people join, and there is a lot more to it, but I won't ruin it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay everyone, I'm sorry, but this is not an update. I have heard some confusion. If those people that were confused are still reading this, here are the answers:**

**DEReAderRE;**

**My only real problem with this: America says "Bloody Wanker" after discovering that his glasses were broken. The issue is that Alfred would probably never- and that is never ever- say such a British phrase, especially to England's face and certainly not with the original meaning as his intention. Americans usually only use British terminology to a Brit's face if they're mocking them in some way or attempting to "blend" in with the culture- which often ends poorly...**

_**He said Bloody Wanker because he was raised by England and took on some British habits. He kind of slipped up do to anger and confusion, otherwise, he would have not said it in the first place.**_

**Reader;**

**Why can't anyone disobey Russia? Um, is this actually a part-dystopia where Russia has that kind of power? In Hetalia canon everyone refuses his offers/demands to "become one" with him and he is constantly in fear of Belarus, and I haven't even brought up the cold war... which the USSR (Communist Russia) lost to America- leading to America becoming the superpower of the world...**

_**No one can disobey Russia because he is pretty much a character that could destroy another. Russia could practically be its own continent, so I would be quite strong, or at least, the stereotype of Russia is. No one would like to be involved with Russia in the canon Hetalia, except Belarus. That is why when they reject, they normally run away in fear. Belarus is simply only mentioned in this fanfiction, and she wouldn't disobey him anyway because of wanting him to love her. The Cold War hasn't taken place yet. The only reason that there is television is because in canon Hetalia there is when the Axis is formed.**_

**Confused;**

**I'm not sure what happened in this chapter. Did Peter just die? Or was that Arthur throwing himself into a comma? Both? Is there a reason that HetaOni and the mansion have suddenly been introduced? **

**I advise a cautionary turn to the original premise. In the summary you promise:  
1-America breaks Texas and England has to take care of him  
2-Russia planning war on the Axis  
3-Sealand feeling neglected  
4-Mysterious man  
So far we've seen some of #1, a bit of #2, nothing of #2 aside from everyone fearing Russia (unless Gilbert was hit by Russia's car, in which that would be quite evil of Russia), and #4 has made one mildly-memorable appearance (holding Wy, who came out of nowhere).**

_**Yes, Peter died. Arthur was in too much shock to realize what was going on around him clearly. The HetaOni mansion was introduced because he had not felt that much pain since then. It might have a flash back, but it was merely a reference. Russia did hit Gilbert. Gilbert is technically part of the Axis as well, as is Romano. That concept has appeared by the many times Russia has called a meeting. Concept number one has happened, and takes place in the first few chapters, and it will reappear in the later chapters. Concept number three explains why Sealand jumped off of the tower. He did it out of neglect. He didn't want England near him because he was the one that caused him to feel neglected. Concept number four has only appeared a bit so far, but I am still in the early stages of this story. I am sorry if I had caused any confusion, and I hope you continue reading.**_

* * *

**Please tell me if that helped you, and if anyone else has any questions, please tell me. You will receive an answer as soon as I can manage. I hope you continue reading, and there is no more confusion. Be expecting the next chapter soon!**


End file.
